


Honey, I Love You

by niveuos



Series: draco and harry: acting class [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ????? Sort of i guess, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drama Games, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Harry is a total tease, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Humiliation, Rly light fluff at the end, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: Monday night theatre classes had always been a comfortable constant for Draco. It was a routine, and he never thought that anything would ever be able to interupt it.It turned out Harry was very good at interupting things. In fact, he was also rather good at drama games, too, especially when it came to games of seduction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha bitches I'm back! Didn't think id ever post a part three but here I am with this tiny thing lol
> 
> U don't actually need to really read the other parts for this it could potentially be stand alone it makes enough sense
> 
> Enough yabbering, Harry teases Draco in front of their entire acting group how embarrassing, Draco grinds against him upstairs later that's basically it enjoy

Somehow, when this particular Monday night came around, Draco knew that his acting class was going to be tremendously more difficult than all his previous ones.

He'd been with this theatre company for years. The staff greeted him by nickname. His classmates had in-jokes with him from the seventh grade. They were like his second family, and there was always a sense of comfort that overcame him every time he entered the building.

Of course, that had all changed when he'd been promoted and had to enter a new class with kids older than him that didn't know his name. There was that overwhelming feeling of uncertainty in the beginning, like he was an intruder in his own drama school, but then there was Harry.

And didn't Harry just make everything positively wonderful.

They were best friends in an instant, bound by their combined alienation from the others. In due time they would meld into the dynamics of the group, but they would always be special to one another. Feelings of friendship took some time to develop into something else, but once they did, their relationship sky-rocketed in only a matter of days. Now Draco was walking into class where he'd be seeing his boyfriend of maybe five or six days and he'd already sucked his dick.

It wasn't exactly ideal. Draco didn't know if he could keep their relationship professional for the next four hours and not stick his hands down Harry's pants halfway through. It would be awfully tempting, especially when he knew Harry had such a pretty cock.

Draco shook these thoughts out of his head as he sat down amongst the other students and engaged in conversation. Harry wasn't here yet, and it wouldn't do him any good to think about his prick and get a hard on at the beginning of class. It would be far too tempting then to drag Harry into the bathroom during their break and jerk him off with a hand over his mouth.

God, that would be hot. Draco focused on the conversation instead.

Harry didn't take long. Mere minutes after Draco had sat down, the brunet sauntered through the door, looking smug. He dropped down right next to Draco and greeted him with a hand on his back like he always did, but he left it at that.

"Alright, then?" Draco asked in terms of a greeting, grey eyes lowering to meet green, a soft expression adorning his face.

Harry smirked. "Quite," he said offhandedly, and left the conversation there.

There was definitely something off about Harry tonight, Draco concluded. He didn't think it was anything he'd done. Harry wasn't distant, just calculating. Their thighs were pressed tightly against one another and Harry's expression was mischievous, which worried Draco to no end. If he tried anything sneaky, Draco knew he would be unable to resist. He was completely at Harry's mercy, and Harry held complete control.

Everyone abruptly looked up as the director greeted the class and instructed to begin a warm up game. They usually didn't mess around with the games they used to play in the lower levels, but sometimes, when the director was feeling satisfied with their progress, he allowed them a little bit of fun at the beginning of class.

Draco's face heated up as the game was decided. Titled _Honey, I Love You_ , it was simple in nature and usually humiliating. Draco used to love this game and the rules were fairly basic. Someone was assigned to the centre of the circle and had to approach other members of the class, asking them, "Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?" The goal was to ask this question in a way that would cause the other person to laugh or smile, which would cause that person to have to enter the circle and ask the same question. If they were able to respond, "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile," successfully without breaking focus, the question-asker would be forced onto someone else, and thus the game continued until somebody's concentration shattered.

Draco was horrified when Harry volunteered himself into the centre of the circle. _Well, shit, this wasn't going to be good,_  he thought, heart beginning to race. When Harry sent a wink in his direction, Draco knew he was positively fucked.

Harry started off with others, but everyone could see he wasn't trying. The thing with the older year levels was that they were a lot harder to crack, and had learnt to resist all the most basic methods of attempting to induce laughter that Harry was currently using. After three pathetic failed attempts, Harry turned to look at Draco.

Immediately, Draco held his breath and tried to stay calm. Other rules of the game included maintaining eye contact, and the person who was 'it' wasn't allowed to touch anybody on the outside. Draco didn't look away, even as Harry licked his lips and let out a short chuckle, tracing his tongue over his teeth.

Harry's goal wasn't to make Draco laugh.

Harry's goal was seduction.

And _fuck,_  was he succeeding. It was so stupid, it was literally such a childish game and Harry was somehow managing to turn it into a sex show. Draco let out a shaky breath, and took another. He still did not look away.

When Harry was a foot away, he sank to his knees, and Draco whimpered. This was totally inappropriate for their location. This was a youth theatre class. They were all under age. The entire room's eyes were on the pair of them as Harry leaned forward, lips ghosting millimetres away from Draco's rapidly growing erection, breath escaping him in a pleased sigh. Draco felt the hot air envelop him, and he choked back a moan. _This was so wrong. God, this was so fucking wrong._

"Honey," Harry croaked, in a way that sounded like he'd just had a mouth full of cock, "I love you. Won't you give me a smile?" Harry was smiling himself, and it was so goddamn innocent that Draco wanted to scream with frustration. His vision blocked out anyone in the room who wasn't Harry, and he didn't think as his fingers delicately traced Harry's cheek, jaw dropped with arousal, body in a trance. His fingers found Harry's hair and he gripped it roughly, forcing Harry's chin to rise and neck to pull at an awkward angle.

"Honey," Draco hissed, no humour in his tone, voice thick and heavy. "I love you, but I just can't smile." After he had finished, he pulled Harry up by the hair until they were nose to nose, and for a few seconds, they stood there staring at each other. The silence stretched in the room until Harry reached up to gently pry Draco's fingers from his head, backing away.

"I thought for sure I'd get you with that one, hon," he teased, and Draco was brought back to reality as Harry immediately spun around and wiggled his eyebrows at some girl, catching her by surprise as she burst into tiny giggles without him having to say a word.

"Dude," a guy whispered to Draco's left, talking to his friend on the other side of him. "I think we just witnessed some weird kind of foreplay."

Draco's face immediately heated up and he avoided looking at the director, not wanting to face the consequences of his dirty little exchange. If he avoided Harry for the rest of the class, hopefully all would be forgotten and he wouldn't have to be given a talk by a forty year old man. God, that would be embarrassing.

Draco was left uncomfortably half hard for the remainder of the class, purposely ignoring Harry every chance he had so as not to remember the way it felt to have his lips so close to his cock. Harry was a fucking sexual deviant. He was like a kinky little virgin who's one goal in life was to drive Draco crazy with arousal.

Needless to say, it was equal parts infuriating and a massive turn on. Draco was pretty sure he had a thing for Harry's innocence, no matter how false that pretence was. He knew in reality that Harry could wreck him, but the image of Harry nervously biting his lip and hesitantly licking at Draco's prick as if he'd never done it before had Draco ridiculously turned on in an instant.

Luckily Draco was good at maintaining his chill throughout the evening. No matter how many times Harry brushed passed him or licked his lips, Draco remained impassive and headstrong, not caving in to any of his body's desires.

By the time the class finished at nine, Draco was so tense he thought his skin could snap. Before everyone had even exited the rehearsal room Draco was gripping Harry's wrist in a vice and dragging him upstairs, all three flights, without a word. Harry followed with absolutely no struggle, seeming to completely understand Draco's intentions.

Once they reached the third floor, Draco led them to the classroom at the end of the hall and pushed Harry inside, locking the door and immediately pushing Harry up against a table, grinding their cocks together shamelessly.

"You're such a fucking tease, aren't you?" Draco hissed, fingers holding Harry's hip harshly, thumb purposely pressed against the hickey he knew was still there.

Harry moaned. "Mm-hmm. Just love riling you up. Seeing you on edge, how much you want me."

Draco growled, not even bothering to remove any of their clothes as he sucked at Harry's collarbone and thrusted harder into him, knowing they would both come just like this. "You're such a filthy fucking whore, aren't you? Getting down on your knees for me in front of everyone like a dirty slut. You were just gagging for it, yeah? Wanted me to choke you with my prick?"

" _Yessssss_ ," Harry dragged out, searching for Draco's lips. "Wanted it so bad. Feel you in my mouth, use me like a slut, I'd fucking love it," he whined, trying to capture Draco's lips but his efforts were futile as Draco licked his neck instead.

"Fuck, yeah. You're mine. My hungry little bitch." Draco bit a hickey into a place on Harry's neck that he'd be unable to hide. This demonstration of ownership had Harry's mind reeling as he attempted to push back against Draco's thrusts, desperate for release.

"Please, Draco," he whined instead of responding to Draco's statement, and Draco knew what he needed. Their lips clashed and tongues twisted, moaning into one another's throats until Draco's grinding was messy and they came in their pants, hot and messy and unhygienic. The thought of Harry's underwear soaked with his own come had Draco feeling light-headed.

"Fuck, you're so good," Harry sighed, falling limp against the table. Harrys godfather Sirius was taking Draco home, and he'd probably be calling any minute.

"And you're still a fucking tease," Draco grumbled, but he smiled a little, playing with Harry's soft hair.

"You love it," Harry chimed, running his hands up and down Draco's arms.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Course I do, dickhead. Except maybe not in public this time."

At least now Harry had the decency to blush. "I don't think I can ever look at Jim in the eyes again." Jim was their director. He was fun, but also sort of terrifying.

"Jim? More like the entire class," Draco scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, let's go before Sirius calls," Harry dismissed, pushing Draco away and rushing towards the door. Draco laughed, grabbing his arm to pull him back.

"One last thing, before I forget," Draco explained, then leaned down to kiss Harry softly and sweetly, smiling against his lips. When he pulled away after a few seconds, Harry was blushing at the warmth of the gesture.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before my fucking come soaks through my pants," Harry murmured, obviously touched but purposely breaking the mood to hide his coloured cheeks.

Draco laughed as he followed his suddenly embarrassed boyfriend out the door and down the stairs, thinking that maybe he should be a little bit rough and loving more often.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u liked it lol i wrote it in between and on flights on my phone so sorry if it's not very detailed or not as interesting as it could potentially be, i wasnt exactly in the most ideal locations to write 
> 
> thanks friends read the other parts if u like, part one is just super cute and part two is super smutty so there's something 4 everyone!!!!!


End file.
